


Just Say No

by rinshark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Triggers, Voltron, Warnings May Change, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinshark/pseuds/rinshark
Summary: Takashi Shirogane has a strange obsession with Keith Kogane. But the problem is, Keith is the Don or the leader of the mafia in the town Shiro lives in. And the other problem? Shiro is apart of the intelligence unit of the police force. What Shiro plans to do is dangerous. Recruiting Keith to their force to work out the criminals and other possible crime ridden people in the city since Keith knows almost all of them. However, despite this being a very undercover operation, Shiro develops dangerous feelings for the man. Will he let his feelings overcome his true goal, or will he betray Keith in the end?





	Just Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Fic based off of the series of pictures by www.lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com ! Please support them ! ! I have gotten permission to post this of course and please don’t mind any grammar errors >w< I will try to upload at least one or two chapters a week.

    “This city is run by a singular person. This person could be described as a threat, or a friend. We aren't exactly sure yet. I had no idea we would be up against this master manipulator. This..mastermind of drugs, guns and relations. How does one man become so powerful in the span of two years? I'm not sure myself. Being in the intelligence unit of the police force, we are required to keep tabs of suspicious people in this city. And we have a number one on that list surprisingly. One man from this unit knows the suspect from high school. His name? Keith Kogane.”

   “We have to be aware and alert of all of our surroundings. No matter what we cannot allow this man to outsmart this unit. He knows almost every single wanted drug dealer, criminal, or suspect in this city. We have to do something dangerous though. Become friends. I get you might be surprised and wondering why we have to do such things. There's one answer. Information. He had all the information we need about the suspects in crimes we have been needing. He's the plethora of info we need for this unit. No, he will not join us. Strictly, he will be recruited as an outside agent. That is if we can get that. Mr. Kogane isn't that nice when it comes to new friends. How do we know? Captain McClain said he had trouble in school with making friends. Always shut them out. Except for McClain. Therefore..we will make friends with this man. It will be dangerous but, we will succeed. I've gotten permission from the Captain to be the leader in this operation. Meaning, I will be the one associating with Mr. Kogane.. Thank you for your time.”

_I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But I needed to gain the trust of my fellow coworkers once more._

   Shiro took a deep breath and gazed at his coworkers. They all seemed astounded and rather scared of what he just proposed. The mafia is a dangerous area. Especially getting involved with the don. “I'm planning on faking a drug operation to have him come out to meet me.. I'm not exactly sure what to do after that point but I'll figure it out.”

   “Uh,” one person, Shiro's partner, Mathew Holt, spoke up. “Shiro we all love you but are you sure it's smart to do this? You just got back from your long recovery and now you're throwing yourself in the most dangerous situation possible for this crime filled town.” Others nodded, some remained still. Lance McClain was skeptical about this whole thing.

   But he was the captain. He gave him permission for this. “Shirogane, I did give you permission for this. However did you plan out everything out? Yes you have the drug operation, but, you said you didn't have anything else after that? I thought you did.. I figured you would have it more..planned out?” The slim man said, scratching the back of his head. “Shirogane, please don't let us down. If there's anything we can do to help we will. But, we have other cases to solve alongside this operation. But, we will always have someone on standby if you need us. So, promise me you will be safe about this. We can't lose you again to another violent break out. I'm sure your body won't be able to withstand another..”

   Shiro nodded and saluted his captain. “Sir..I promise I won't do anything reckless. I know what I'm doing and I will have this under control. If this works, we will have a great asset to this unit and even the entire force,” He said. Shiro was very confident in his abilities to swoon others. Any way possible. Shiro was known to attract both males and females, giving him an advantage.

   Shiro sat down at his desk that was across from Matt, who in fact was staring him down. “Shiro, are you sure you're gonna go through with this?” He out of all people seems the most worried about Shiro. This was most likely due to him being a witness of Shiro's injury. It was a very tragic day for the intelligence unit. Losing an arm is something no one wants to go through.

   “I'll be fine, Matt,” he said with a warm smile. “I promise.. This is something I have to do. I owe it to you guys okay? This town has a possible asset to us, and if we can get it we should. No matter the danger.”

   “But that's what you said last time before you got shot, Shiro..”

_He's right. I'm reckless but I'm also smart._

   Silence filled the room when Matt said this. Shiro knew they all agreed with him. But honestly, he didn't care. Shiro was going to do this.. He had to. There's another reason why he wants this. Keith..he was interested in him. Not romantically. Absolutely not. But his motives. His technique. How does he keep the city safe? The Kogane family was filled with rouges. People who were thrown out of their own homes and needed a fresh start. But the worst they do is drug deals. No killings. No fatalities. It's odd based off of any story you hear about the mafia from a Tv show. However Shiro cant deny the fact that this is dangerous.

   Shiro slowly stood and grabbed his jacket. He was going to start this now. He couldn't hold it off.. Lance came over to him and slowly pat his shoulder before he walked to the door. “Be safe..” He said quietly and once more, Shiro said, “I won't do anything reckless.”

_I lie. But it's for the good of my coworkers. I lie. But they need reassurance. I knew it was dangerous. Too reckless for someone who just came back from months of physical therapy and recovery after a horrid accident. But now, I'm going to prove to them that I can and I will do this.. I will absolutely succeed._


End file.
